This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Training and Mentoring Core provides a number of services for INBRE faculty and students. These include 1) orientation of incoming first-year INBRE Scholars for their first summer research experience through organization of a research foundations workshop, 2) weekly seminars for the first-year INBRE Scholars during their first summer, 3) support for INBRE students in graduate school at one of the research campuses.